


Until We See Each Other Again

by htibberon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htibberon/pseuds/htibberon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite looking forward to his French exchange partner, Harry finds himself in over his head with who he gets. Louis is gorgeous, his parents love him, even his cat seemed to think he hung the stars. Basically, he was Harry's worst nightmare.</p><p>When Louis starts stealing his friends, Harry has had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We See Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweaterprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterprince/gifts).



The ride to the train station was one of the most exciting experiences that Harry thought he had ever experienced. There were butterflies of anxious energy rustling in his stomach. The fact that he had not slept the night before was perhaps partially to blame, but he felt light headed in the best possible way.

Today was the day Harry would finally get to meet the boy he had been messaging for the last half of a year. Louis made Harry so happy, that he could not wait to see how well they got on in person.

Through all their talking, Harry knew all about Louis’s family, which included a whole army of little siblings, and his massive love for football. He knew he liked to sing, and act. He knew Louis hated baked beans, and loved the movie Grease. He knew that Louis was 18, two years older than Harry, and that Louis felt very privileged to be considered for the exchange since he was repeating his year due to poor grades the year before. Louis had never left France before, only having left his own town to visit Paris on a school trip. Harry felt like he knew his exchange partner so well, yet he had no idea what he looked liked.

It had been Louis’s idea. Neither knew what the other looked like, so that it can be more like meeting for the first time. It had taken a lot of self restraint for Harry to not seek Louis out on social media, but he had managed to resist. It's not like Harry was a shallow person, he would not mind no matter what his friend looked like. He just wanted to have someone to mentally picture as they conversed. Knowing so much about one another, it seemed alien to think that Louis was ultimately just a face-less name.

“Are we nearly there?” Harry asked, nervously checking his phone for the millionth time. “His train should be getting in in an hour.”

“We'll be there, darling” Anne, his mother, replied gently. “No need to worry.”

Harry huffed and pouted at her. “What if his train is early? I'd hate to have him awkwardly waiting there, in a country he doesn't even know.”

“Harry, dear, he’ll be fine. We will be there before Louis will be. Alright?” Anne hummed, which Harry knew well enough was a sign that it was time for him to drop his pestering. He put his headphones in, hit shuffle and listened to the opening chords of “How To Save A Life” by the Fray. He rested his head against the cool glass with a smile, as the soothing voice of Isaac Slade filled his ears.. Louis loved this song.

Harry could not wait to hear Louis sing along to all the songs they had discussed. He could not wait to watch movies with Louis. He could not wait to just be with Louis. Ever since Gemma had left for college, Harry had been missing having a sibling. Having Louis at his house, Harry would like to imagine that it will be so much better than an older sister.

***

Louis came through the turnstile and Harry forgot how to breathe. Though two years older, he was about the same height. With brown hair, blue eyes, and sharp cheekbones, he was easy to pick out from the rest of the crowd. He was nothing like Harry had been expecting. Harry was expecting an older brother, someone one much larger and tough looking. Instead, Louis had this bright smile that made him seem like he was used to everyone liking him.

Harry held up the “Welcome Louis” sign he had made, upon his mother’s excited request. He hoped Louis wouldn’t judge him too harshly for the lopsided lettering or the suddenly enthusiastic way he began waving the sign. 

It was overwhelming, but Harry did not want to make his exchange partner feel more uncomfortable than he would no doubt feel from the sign. He quickly shook away the shock, placed the sign on the floor, and tried to match the intensity of Louis’s smile. He opened his arms when Louis got close and tried not to laugh when the French boy ran into the hug.

“‘Arry,” Louis practically giggled with enthusiasm. “I am so happy to see you. You are very mignon.”

“Welcome to England. This is my mum, Anne,” Harry gestured to his mother, who quickly pulled Louis in for a hug of her own.

The ride home was filled with Harry and Louis’ quiet, excited conversation as Anne looked on with amusement. Harry and Louis fit together as if they had known one another their entire lives. To Harry, Louis seemed unfazed by the reality of Harry’s presence, yet Harry found himself to be studying the other boy’s features several times. Each time this happened, Harry would suddenly blush and look away. 

Once at the Styles’ home, Harry began to excitedly explain the layout of the house. He spoke for almost two minutes straight before noticing the grin on Louis’ face.

“Why are you smiling at me like that?” Harry asked, his face hot with sudden embarrassment.

“You are just so...happy. It is fun to watch” Louis shot Harry a dazzling grin.

Before Harry could muster a response, Anne called out from the living room, “Are you going to make him stand in the foyer for his entire trip, or are you going to show him his room?”

Louis laughed as Harry’s face reddened even more. “Your room is this way.” Harry led the way up the stairs and down the hall to the guest bedroom. Dusty, Harry’s beloved cat, was sitting on the bed, licking his paws. 

“Dusty, why are you in here? Come on, get out of here,” Harry began to walk towards the cat, but the cat leapt off the bed and headed towards Louis. “Oh god. Be careful, he’s a cranky bugger when meeting new people. Let me grab...him…?” Harry stared in amazement, as the cat rubbed up against Louis’ legs.

Louis giggled, “Are you sure this is the cranky bugger? He seems like a big suck to me.” Louis reached down, plucked the cat up, and cradled him in his arms. Dusty immediately began to purr. 

“I have never seen him take that quickly to anyone before. Like, ever.” Harry chuckled, “I guess that mean’s we’ll let you stay the whole trip.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to cut this short,” Louis said, smiling first down at Dusty, and then at Harry. Harry felt his heart flip-flop in his chest. 

***

Anne ordered pizza for dinner that night. Louis and the Styles family sat around the table, eating and talking. Louis regaled them with stories of growing up in “the most romantic country in the world.” 

“The tourists…” Louis chuckled as he spoke, “they believe we are all deeply in love. With our country, our food, one another, and especially ourselves.” 

Harry watched as his mother and step-father ate up every word, and he couldn’t help but feel jealous - jealous that Louis was so easily able to capture their attention. It was as if he possessed ungodly charisma - it had to be unworldly to capture the attention of Dusty for as long as he had. 

***

Harry groaned as he woke up, hearing the sounds of morning filling the house. The hair dryer, the sound of someone walking right past his door in the hall. He rolled over and covered his head with the pillow.

Harry had not slept well. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw those bright blue eyes and that huge smile. Louis was clearly the devil. That or Freddy Krueger, he was going be murdered in his dreams.

Trying to fall back asleep was not an actual possibility though, when he heard the giggle of his new housemate. Stupid Louis must not want him to sleep at all.

Harry looked over to the clock radio and groaned again. He should have been up half an hour ago. His mother must have forgotten about waking him this morning. She remembered her precious new “son” though. Stupid French kid.

Harry blindly reached for Dusty, who usually slept at the foot of his bed. No matter how behind schedule Harry was, he always made time to give Dusty a good-morning cuddle. But today, Dusty’s corner of the bed was empty. Harry had a brief moment of panic before remembering. Louis.

Throwing the door open, Harry held his mobile tightly as he stomped down the hall.

“Why didn’t anyone wake me?” Harry stormed to the bathroom. “I’m going to be late! And someone better feed Dusty!”

Louis glanced over and Harry caught a glimpse of a spoon hanging out out of his exchange partner’s mouth before he slammed the bathroom door.

“Stupid straight hair,” Harry muttered as he tried to tame him curly hair. “Probably wakes up like that, jerk.”

“Honey,” he heard his mother call from outside the door, “Since you have your own car, why don’t you drive Louis to school? You need to leave in five minutes so you can help him get his schedule and show him to his first class.”

“You take him!” Harry yelled sharply. “I haven’t even gotten dressed!”

“Harry,” Anne scolded softly, “My work is the complete opposite direction, and you both go to the same school. It just makes sense this way.”

“Fine.” Harry gave up on his hair and brushed his teeth. Why should he drive the little French kid to school? He wasn’t a chauffeur.

When he emerged from his room five minutes later, Harry was still annoyed at his mother. Louis was just standing there at the door, Dusty at his feet. Smile plastered on his face, all ready to go invade his school too.

“Ready to go?” Harry grunted, putting on his shoes.

“Yes,” Louis held out a ten quid note. “Your mother gave me lunch money to give to you.”

“Thanks,” Harry resisted the need to roll his eyes as he snatched the money from Louis and shoved it into his pocket.

Louis held the door open, and Harry smirked. At least Louis knew his place in Harry’s books. Harry paused at the door, before turning around to pet Dusty goodbye. Harry couldn’t help but mutter a quiet “traitor” at Dusty before heading out the door, ignoring Louis’ smile.

Louis climbed into the passenger seat, causing Harry to scoff at his presumptuousness. He tossed his bag onto Louis’s lap, a sharp intake of breath but no protests, and got into his own seat.

“I like your automobile,” Louis commented. “I drive back in my country, but I do not have an automobile of my own.”

“Thanks,” Harry muttered as he backed out of the driveway and began their drive to school.

Louis watched out the window excitedly and it was starting to distract Harry, he was like a puppy going on his first car ride. Louis would point out the stupidest little things, like Harry’s neighbour’s rose bush. He would go on about how beautiful it was.

After a few minutes, Harry needed to stop the nonstop narration of Louis’s thoughts, so he turned on the radio. 

The familiar chords to “She Will Be Loved” began and Louis quieted down. Success, thought Harry, until the soft humming began. The volume grew louder and louder until Louis stopped humming and began singing in the middle of the second verse. 

“‘It doesn't matter anymore,’” sang that sweet tenor voice, “‘It's not always rainbows and butterflies. It's compromise that moves us along, yeah. My heart is full and my door's--’”

Harry smacked the radio to turn it off.

Louis curled in on himself. “Sorry,” he murmured. “I know my voice is too high. I love that song.”

Harry rolled his eyes. His exchange partner was being an idiot. Obviously, there was nothing wrong with his voice. He had a fantastic voice, the problem was that it was coming out of a boy that was far too adorable to also have a singing voice that matches. Adorable? Harry mentally scolds himself. More like annoying!

“Shouldn’t you like Elton John or something more?” Harry scoffed. “Not a song about a pretty girl?”

Louis laughed. “Elton John has songs about pretty girls.”

“Whatever, we’re almost at school.” Harry grumbled, trying to hide the effect Louis’ laugh had on him.

“I do know one Elton John song that does not have a gender,” Louis chirped and then burst into over-dramatic singing. “‘Can you feel the love tonight?’”

Harry could not help but laugh. “I was thinking more along the lines of, ‘Hold me closer tiny dancer’” Harry sang the line in his best impression of Elton.

When Louis did not come back with anything else, Harry glanced over to see the boy watching him with shock.

“What?” Harry whined.

Louis licked his lip before biting it, “You have a voice that is very incroyable.”

“Thanks,” Harry blushed. He appreciated the silence for the couple minutes that were left before he turned into the school parking lot.

***

Louis got along with his friends freakishly well. Maybe they were just being nice. It wouldn’t of been nice to be mean to the little French kid, and it wasn’t like Harry was friends with dickheads.

They probably just felt bad for the kids that never seemed to leave Harry’s side. Despite having a couple classes apart, Harry felt like he didn’t get a moment to breathe away from Louis the whole day. It was overwhelming.

Going into this, Harry had no idea how much this was going to take out of him. He felt like he had to take care of Louis constantly, like a big brother or something. But, Harry was the younger one, and he just wanted to throw a temper tantrum.

Louis met him by his locker, because apparently he couldn’t even find his way back out to the car without someone holding his hand.

“How was your day?” Louis asked, leaning against the cold metal as Harry gathered the books he needed for tonight.

“Fine,” Harry closed his locker a little more forcefully than necessary.

Louis righted himself, holding his own book close to his chest. “I really liked that English class. All the kids reading out loud.” They begin to walk, and apparently Louis doesn’t need Harry to add anything for the conversation to continue. “In my school, we just read in silence. Sometimes they play music. You were very good at being Hamlet.”

“Thanks,” Harry replied. He chose not to comment on Louis’s attempt at reading out loud for the class.

***

Everything Louis did seemed to increasingly inconvenience Harry’s life. The way Louis always took forever to meet Harry after school at the car. The way Louis had to study while listening to music. The way Louis would speak to Harry’s cat in a baby-voice. The way Louis would always jump at a chance to help Anne around the house. And the way Louis would disappear for hours at a time to “get some air”...how was Harry supposed to look after Louis when Harry couldn’t keep track of his comings and goings?

Yet the inconvenience was quickly consuming his life, as Louis began to encroach on Harry’s social life. It began with Harry’s friends inviting Louis to join them. But soon, Louis was getting along with his friends a lot better than Harry even knew. It wasn’t too long before they were talking to Louis without Harry.

When he realized they were going out without him though, that was the final straw for Harry.

Sure, Harry had to finish this paper, and he’d told his friends as much, but that didn’t mean they should all go out to the movies without him. They should have just waited for the weekend. Watching Louis get all dressed up to go out and then leaving without him drove Harry mad.

***

Harry waited for Louis to return to the movies. He heard the car drive up, the car door being closed, and the steps towards the front door. He watched as the door opened, and in the dark he waited for Louis to step into the house. As soon as Louis closed the door behind him, Harry turned the light on. Standing in the entrance way, he blocked Louis in. 

“You came in and fucked up my life!” Harry screamed. Stepping towards Louis, towering over him now that Louis had no space to back away. “They are my friends, and you’re going to leave and they forget all about you so why bother trying to steal them from me? They’re mine!”

“If you were not such an ass to them, they’d talk to you more,” Louis countered, squaring his jaw as he attempted to make himself look bigger. “The way you act, I do not know how you had any friends to begin with.”

“Shut up,” Harry yelled, slamming his fist against the wall.

Louis cowered slightly, but kept his voice strong. “‘Arry, you are being a fucking dick!” Louis shook his head. “Harry,” he emphasized the first syllable, “Sorry.”

At that little correction, Harry took a step back. What was he doing? He was being a dick. This kid was just trying to find a place in this town for a few months, and Harry had agreed to make him feel welcome. There is nothing welcoming about making someone smaller than you quiver in fear as you assault a wall.

“Harry?” Louis asked timidly.

“You don’t have to pronounce the H,” Harry muttered. “It doesn’t sound natural coming from you.”

Louis sunk down the wall and sighed softly. “Of course it doesn’t come naturally, none of English does,” he half smiled up at Harry. “That’s why I came here, ain’t it.” With that, Louis bit his lip and his eyes were getting rather misty.

“You’re doing a great job.” Harry sat beside him and offered an apologetic smile. “You sometimes even remember your ‘s’s.”

Louis laughed wetly. “I remember both of the ones in your last name.”

“Appreciated,” Harry. “I didn’t mean to be a dick to you, I didn’t realize how hard this was going to be. Everything is changing.”

Harry knew that those were tears for sure in Louis’s eyes. “Can you even imagine how difficult all this has been for me?” Louis snapped. “I miss my sisters. I miss my mom. I miss my friends. I miss being able to walk down a hall and not hearing kids whisper ‘oh there goes the little, gay french kid’. I miss being home in my own bed. This is a whole new place, and I didn’t know anyone here. And that first day, you were so nice. I thought that maybe, just maybe, with you by my side I didn’t have to be afraid. And then you changed so fast. I thought we could be really good friends, but I must have done something. You hate me so much. Why do you hate me?”

“I..” Harry really couldn’t stand to see what he’s done to this beautiful boy. “I don’t hate you.”

Louis wiped a tear that had managed to roll down his nose. “Doesn’t seem that way to me.”

“Look,” Harry chewed on his finger. “I don’t hate you. I was just jealous of you. Everyone likes you, my own family likes you more than they like me.”

“No they don’t,” Louis tsked, his French accent getting thicker than Harry has heard it in a while. “They adore you. They are just really nice, accepting people. And you, you are their baby and the center of their universe.”

Harry reached over and brushed a stray tear that had managed to fall almost all the way down Louis’s face. “I’m sorry I made you cry.”

“Why have you been so mean to me?” Louis questioned. “All your friends are confused, they told me you are normally the most open person.”

Harry took a deep breath. He was going to do this. “Okay, I don’t think I can have you looking at me when I say this.” Louis quirked a brow but stared at the wall across the hall compliantly. “Okay,” Harry repeated, also staring at the wall. “I think I like you. I think you’re kind of beautiful, and it freaked me out a bit.”

Louis smiles and looked down at his lap. Harry leaned back against the wall, he could not believe he actually said that out loud. Especially to the boy that he had all these feelings for. “You think that I am beautiful?” Louis whispered.

Harry sighed, “Yeah,” leaning his head back against the wall. “I’ve never met anyone that I’ve wanted as much as I want you.”

“You want me?” Louis turned to face Harry. “What do you mean, you want me?”

“I never meant to be mean to you,” Harry sighed. “I--”

Louis shut him up with a kiss.

***

Harry was dreading getting out of bed. Today was the day that they had to take Louis to the airport. The last few months had flown by, and now he would give anything to go back in time and do it all over again.

He laid staring at the ceiling, letting the memories play out like a movie in his head, and Harry couldn’t help but wonder if this was what it was like to know you were dying. Did time freeze around you? Did you get to relive all of the moments, and get to pick out all the things you regret?

Harry knew that above all else, he wished he could go back and not have those first couple months of being an asshole. He would have held Louis from the beginning and not wasted that precious time together.

As the pain washed over him, knowing that their time was coming to an end, Harry wondered if he should rather be wishing he had never met Louis. If Louis never would have come from France and into his life, Harry’s heart would have never been torn as it was at that moment.

The door squeaked open, but Harry could not muster up the energy to turn his head. He did not really need to though, he had heard the soft footsteps. He knew the sound of sockless feet by heart. He could smell the way that Louis’s body changed the smell of the same shampoo Harry used into something much sweeter.

“‘Arry?” Louis whispered as he stood beside the bed, afraid to startle the boy that seemed hypnotized by the ceiling.

Harry didn’t respond though, just held open the side of his comforter, inviting the smaller boy into his bed.

Louis climbed in hesitantly. Not only was he was still quite unsure of how to handle this unmoving version of his boyfriend, he also had a queasy feeling in stomach about the day. He curled up close to Harry and laid his head on the younger boy’s chest.

Harry wrapped his arms around the older boy without ever looking down. He was not ready to face him yet, the uncertainty of his voice had already been a dagger in Harry’s heart.

They laid silently like that for as long as they could, a brief five minutes. Harry’s mom announced loudly that breakfast would be ready in ten minutes, and the boys knew that they had no choice but to get ready to go.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Harry whimpered, tightening his hold on Louis.

Louis turned his head to bury his face against Harry’s hard chest. They should have talked this over sooner, avoiding the inevitable had been such an irresponsible thing to do. Now his boy was hurt and Louis didn’t know how to make any of this better.

“I have to go home, petit ange,” Louis whispered, slowly running a finger around Harry’s navel. “You are going to come to see me off, right?”

“Of course,” Harry lifted Louis's chin to see his frightened eyes. “Did you think I would miss spending these last couple hours with you?”

***

Those last hours were filled with bittersweet moments that Harry would cherish for the rest of his life.

Seeing Louis off at the train was almost too much for Harry to handle. Though they had been together for only the short time of this exchange, Harry had never felt this way in his life.

Louis smoothed his soft finger across Harry’s cheek, but it did little to brighten his mood. In their brief time together, Harry had grown enough that he had to look down a bit to look into the blue eyes he thought about constantly. He didn’t know when it had happened, but it just made Louis look more beautiful. He just wanted to wrap him up in his arms and keep him to himself for eternity.

“This is not goodbye,” Louis kissed Harry softly. “This is just au revoir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: In which Harry is apart of French exchange student Louis' host family, and Harry wants absolutely nothing to do with him. Giving up his bed, his parents' affection, and even the loyalty of his own cat was one thing, but when the little menace goes after his friends, Harry has to step in.


End file.
